


Moments like these

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like these were the reason he proposed to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonSmith (jackcasrea)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnonSmith+%28jackcasrea%29).



> I wanted to write something for the lovely AnonSmith who I've been talking to for quite some time now.  
> I wrote this all in one sitting to the song "Shut up and dance with me" by Walk the Moon. I've fallen in love with this song and I thought it'd go great with this Fluffball.   
> I hope all you lovelies enjoy it.

Mark giggled, knocking elbows with his fiance's who was brushing his teeth. Jack ended up with a line of toothpaste across his cheek which only made Mark laugh louder. Jack groaned before hip-chucking Mark to the side who stumbled before regaining his balance.

"So that's how you want to play, huh Jackaroonie?" Mark grinned wide, forgetting about the mess on top of his head before hip-chucking Jack back, who stumbled and spit some toothpaste out in shock. It dribbled down his chin and he shot a playful glare at Mark. He spit the remaining toothpaste into the sink before leaning in to land his toothpaste covered lips on Mark's face. 

"Jack, Jack! Noooo!" Mark groaned as Jack smeared toothpaste on his cheek. Jack grinned wide.

"You've got a little something on your face Markimoo." Jack giggled, before he heard the faucet turn on.

"Mark, don't you dare. Don't you do it Mark!" Jack waved his toothbrush at him, trying to swipe at his face while Mark splashed water at him. They were both laughing loudly as the fight continued. Soon it ended, both of them covered in water and toothpaste as they clutched their stomachs.   
Mark had several swipes of toothpaste on his face that were running down his cheeks due to the water while Jack's shirt was almost fully drenched and several toothpaste spots littered his face and clothes. They were an absolute mess.

"Here, let me help you." Mark said in between giggles, before taking the towel and wiping Jack's face. Jack smiled softly at his lover, affection and love shining in his eyes.

"Thank ya Markimoo." Jack said before he picked up the same towel to wipe at Mark's face. Tender, gentle strokes glided down Mark's cheeks as a soft smile tugged at his lips. He placed his hand on Jack's own, nuzzling lightly into the towel. 

"I love you." Mark whispered, voice soft.

"I love you too, ya goober." Jack responded before placing the towel down. Mark's other hand came up to cup Jack's jaw before they shared a tender kiss. Mark pulled back, nose scrunched lightly.

"I forgot you were brushing your teeth." Mark laughed.

"Well duh, we're going out ta dinner, ya doof." Jack chuckled, lightly hitting Mark's shoulder. Both their eyes widened and looked at the clock. 

"Oh shit!" They both exclaimed before scrambling to get changed and finish the routine they had started before the toothpaste and water fight broke out. Once they finally managed to tame their hair and brush their teeth correctly, they smoothed out their clean clothes before rushing out to head to the restaurant they had reserved.

They had almost missed it but thankfully their rushing had managed to give them five minutes left as they were lead to their table. A rose was placed in the center of the table, illuminated by the candles that lit up the restaurant. It was a wonderful setting for their anniversary.

The dinner was mostly spent holding hands across the top of the table while they ate. Small conversations and love filled words were exchanged before they walked out with full bellies towards Mark's car, hand in hand. Jack swung their clasped hands back and forth as they walked and Mark smiled at him with a love filled gaze. Moments like this were the reason he had proposed to Jack.

Once home, the two pulled out some wine and cuddled up next to each other on the couch, watching cartoons until the early hours of the morning.   
It was one am and when Mark stood up, shutting off the television and turning on music from his phone. He grinned, looking down at Jack as he extended his arm towards him. Jack rolled his eyes before being hauled up to his feet by Mark. The two stumbled, feeling the amount of alcohol settle in their bodies.

"Marrrk. It's too early ta be dancin." Jack groaned as Mark swayed them to the music.

"Shut up and dance with me, Jack." Mark grinned, kissing Jack's cheek. Jack smiled before resting his head on Mark's shoulder as they danced to the beat. Jack soon began nuzzling into Mark's neck before planting kisses on the bottom of his jaw. 

"Jaccckkk." Mark whined, catching his fiance's attention. Jack raised his head to look in Mark's eyes before they both leaned in and kissed softly. More kisses were exchanged until it turned into giggles, lips brushing as they fumbled over each other's feet too distracted by looking into the other's eyes to keep up the pace of the song.

"We should probably sit down before we hurt ourselves." Mark laughed, his lips brushing Jack's once more. Jack nodded, giggles escaping his own lips before the two parted and laid down on the couch. Jack pressed himself against Mark, placing his hand on Mark's own that was wrapped around Jack's waist. The two laid in a peaceful silence as they watched shitty TV that played in the early hours of the morning before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Leave comments and what not if you wish. It's always nice hearing from you guys. And feel free to drop by my Tumblr (Roosterbytes) if you ever need anything. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
